Diskussion:Sasori (Puppe)
echt jetzt auch wenn das nicht bestätigt wurde das ist sowasvon klar dass das sasori ist ich mein ihr kennt doch kishimoto. der macht doch immer solche spanndenden dinge :Normalerweise stellt man sich HINTEN bzw. UNTEN an. Sasori ist tot. Es ist höchstens die Puppe, welche mal Sasoris Körper war. Nur weil etwas wie etwas ähnliches aussieht, ist es immernoch nicht das Selbe. Sum2k3 15:39, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Was soll die Puppe eigendlich dastellen? :Ich finde sie hat Ähnlichkeiten mit Sasori. --Revan55 21:05, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das war ja auch mein erster gedanke, aber Sasori selbst ist das nicht oder? Hey sieh dir die Marionette noch mal an, schau auf die Hand der Marionetten, das selbe hate nämlich Sasori auch, da wo er die Wasser und Feuer Strähle benutzte!!! es ist aber nicht sasori, ist sehr unwahrscheinlich das kankuro sasori als puppen nehmen würde, welcher dafür verantwortlich war das gaara sein bijuu entzogen wurde und diese kanone kann einfach für giftausstoß sein, aber bin eig zu 100 prozent sicher das es nicht sasori istScreamo-fan 22:54, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich will Sasori zurück!!! Ich bin mir eigentlich auch eher unsicher ob das wirklich Sasori sein sollte. Allerdings könnte man als Grund nehmen, das Sasori seine Puppe ist, weil er ihn kontrolliert und somit seine Dominaz über ihn (auch wenn er mittlerweile verstorben ist^^) stellt. .. Aber ich dächte solche maroten Dinge würde nicht zu Japanern passen. ..Naja, warten wir einfach ab was die Puppe wird. Lustig wäre es ja dennoch wenn es Sasori wäre. Sum2k3 13:42, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe das Bild mit Sasori verglichen, und auch dass was er an der Hand hat, es ist Sasori 100%tig! Kankuro an dich werd ich mich noch rächen! ACHTUNG HEUTE WURDE BESTÄDIGT DAS ES WIRKLICH SASORI SELBST IST; ICH HABS VOM NARUTO_FORUM; ICH FIND GLEICH MAL RAUS WO DAS WIRKLICH OFFIZIELL BESTÄDIGT WURDE; BIS GLEICH! :nur weil man das gesicht gesehn hat ist es nicht automatisch sasori, und auch in foren sollte man nicht gleich alles glauben... --Th(ôô)mas 17:06, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das ist mir auch klar, ich bekommt aber gleich eine Nachricht von wo das wirklich bewießen wurde, und dann werde ich hier einen Link setzen! :also im neusten chapter steht nix davon das es sasori is --Kasch 17:22, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube auch das es Sasoris Puppen Körper, ist man darf nicht vergessen das Sasori sich selber zu einer Puppe gemacht hat. Die ist die Gemeinsamkeiten sind schon auffällig. --Revan55 18:10, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also stimmig sieht das Bild aus, keine Frage. Aber trotzdem: WENN er es wirklich ist, wird das noch einmal zur Sprache kommen. Darauf sollten wir warten, bevor wir so eine Information absegnen. Kishimoto wird auf keinen Fall jemanden wie Kankuro einfach Sasori als Puppe übernehmen lassen (Zumal er dazu den Kampfplatz extra hätte aufsuchen müssen) Viel logischer ist die Annahme, dass Sasori bereits einen Plan gezeichnet hat FÜR eine Puppe für sich und dass Kankuro diesen Plan (Wie seine anderen Puppen) nachgebaut hat. Ninjason 19:14, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was ist denn jetzt mit der offiziellen Bestätigung aus diesem ominösen Forum? ..::Aeris::.. 08:29, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also denn Link denn ich schon auf deiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben hab (Aeris85), diese Information hab ich per private Nachricht bekommen, im http://www.narutoforum.de es ist 100 pro sasori, aba eben nur seine leere hülle die an der höhlen wand von chyos löwen monster siegel an die wand gepresstb wurde sasori hat ja KURZ VORHER noch seinen puppen körper wechseln können und wurde dann vonn mutter und vatter getötet.lukabransteter 18:56, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es ist Sasori also was labert ihr mit Theorie --89.55.50.51 20:09, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @Namikaze Rasengan: Welchen Link meinst du, den du mir schon auf meine Diskussionsseite gestellt hast? Den einzigen Link, den ich von dir hab, ist ein Link zu der Seite ausm aktuellen Manga, wo man die neue Puppe in Großformat sieht. Aber das ist ja kein Beweis, dass es Sasori ist....... Der Link zu dem Narutoforum, den du uns hier gegeben hast... der führt nur zur Hauptseite des Narutoforums. Du wirst uns die private Nachricht schon aufschreiben müssen, wenn du sie uns zeigen willst, wir können ja nicht in dein privates Profil, um deine privaten Nachrichten zu lesen... ..::Aeris::.. 20:30, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also für mich ist es ebenfalls nicht eindeutig. Klar, gewisse Ähnlichkeiten bestehen. Aber die Augen sind (meiner Meinung nach jedenfalls) nicht die selben wie von Sasori. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/269/04/ ..da sind Sasoris Pupillen dunkel und bei Kankuros neueer Puppe sieht man helle/weiße Pupillen. ..Ich bin also auch der Meinung, das es maximal ein Nachbau von Sasori sei, aber nicht er selbst. Sum2k3 06:39, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Geh auf denn Link (in dieser Diskussion), geh dann auch Naruto-Charaktere, und klick dann auch die Diskussion"Wenn von Akatsuki hasst ihr am meisten" ...ich hab mir mal "die Mühe" gemacht, das besagte Zitat hierher zu kopieren. Da sagt ein User: "Sasori: Ich fand ihn nie gut. Er hat im Kampf gegen Sakura nicht wirklich geglänzt. Heute hat es sich sogar bestätigt was ich beim ersten auftauchen der Ninja beim Kage event gesehen hab, er ist mittlerweile kankarous puppe. Armes kerlchen" Weil das IRGENDEIN Typ im Forum sagt, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass das wahr ist!!! Oder was ist, wenn ich jetzt sage: Heute hat sich bestätigt, dass Naruto doch nicht Minatos Vater ist Hoppala, ich meint natürlich, dass Naruto doch nicht Minatos Sohn ist. *g* Glaubst du mir das dann auch? ..::Aeris::.. 14:12, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) NARUTO ist nicht MINATOS Vater?!? Jetzt ergibt garnichts mehr Sinn! .. :P sorry. Also ehrlich, man sollte halt nur Dingen glauben die von offizieller Seite kommen und nicht in irgendeinem Forum stehen. Hier in der Wiki werden sicherlich schon die schlausten (deutschen) Köpfe zum Thema Naruto sein und somit immer die besten Informationen haben als ein doofes Forum, auch wenn die sich ebenfalls mit Naruto beschäftigen ..ein Forum ist halt ein Forum, da steht viel Müll. Sum2k3 17:39, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @Sum2k3: Du hast aber nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich diese Behauptung ernst gemeint habe, oder...? Dieser Typ war halt nur ein Nutzer in dem Forum, der seine Meinung geäußert hat. Dass der keinen Brief von Kishimoto bekommen hat, in dem stand: "Jaja, ich bestätige es, das IST Sasori", sollte man sich denken können. Für ihn war die Sache halt klar, aber das heißt nicht, dass es tatsächlich so ist. ..::Aeris::.. 18:24, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte man merkt meinen Sarkasmus heraus - schade, war wohl nicht eindeutig genug. Meine Meinung darüber wie ich zu diesem Thema denke hab ich bereits geäußert. Es gibt Äußerlichkeiten die ähnlich sind, aber eben auch nicht alles (Augen). Vielleicht hatte Sasori einen Zwillingen und dieser wurde aus Rache an Gaaras Tod, welcher Rückgängig gemacht wurde, umgebracht! ..was ein Zwist. (oh, ist natürlich nicht ernst gemeint, aber dennoch ist die Puppe für mich (noch) nicht Sasori). Sum2k3 04:50, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, na da haben wir beide ironisch aneinander vorbeigeredet, was? ;) Ninjasons Theorie ist vielleicht ein bißchen untergegangen: Der echte Sasori hat sich selbst ja irgendwann als Puppe nachgebaut, und dann sein Herz da rein gelegt. Für diese Puppe musste er ja Pläne gezeichnet haben, und vielleicht gab es einen Prototypen oder mehrere Versionen, die er immer verbessert hat. Vielleicht hat Kankuro nur eine dieser vorherigen Versionen (woher er die hat, Ebay, keine Ahnung). ..::Aeris::.. 08:58, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Warum steht denn, dass sasori die neue puppe von kankuro ist nur unter der theorie. ich meine es sieht genauso aus wie sasori. ich denke dass das sicher isgt??????????????????????? Na weil du es denkst aber keiner es weiß. Ninjason 17:55, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube auch das es sasori ist.Weil die neue puppe von kankuro und sasori haben ähnlichkeiten.Es ist bestimmt auch nur sein körpen denn das herz ist ja zerstört.Kankuro hat bestimmt nach dem körper von ihm gesucht weil er starke waffen hat. Mein Gott warum muss diese Seite hier immer ' so vorsichtig' sein. Schreiben wir einfach dass es sasori ist und ende :Wikipedia liefert Wissen, nicht Vermutungen. Wenn man anfängt auf eine Wiki jede Behauptung aufstellen zu können, dann verliert man das Wissen, welches man für sich und auch andere aufgebaut hat, und dazu braucht man keine Wikis - dafür gibt es Foren. Sum2k3 10:23, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ne, darum geht es ja. Wir schreiben es erst hin, Wenn'' er es wirklkich ist. '''Dann ist Ende. Vorher würden wir einfach eine unbegründete Behauptung aufstellen. Ninjason 23:40, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) wie kann man den namen des arikels ändern?? das ist nämlich die gesuchte akahigi-puppe die unter Puppen rot angestrichen ist. auf dem bild wo man das gesicht sehen kann steht daneben akahigi. Die Puppe von Kankuro heißt nicht Akahigi. Akahigi bedeutet "die rote Geheimkunst" und bezeichnet Puppenjutsus (wohl die Jutsus die mit Sasori, dem Skorpion der roten Wüste zu tun haben). Der Link zu Akahigi geht dahin, weil schonmal jemand der Meinung war, die neue Puppe heiße so. Ninjason 23:38, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kankuros Kurohigi beinhaltet jetzt ja auf jeden Fall die Puppe von Sasori, wollen wir das jetzt umbenennen? Ninjason 08:59, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Also da es ja defenitiv Sasori ist sollten wir den Artikel "Sasori (Puppe)" nennen, wäre ja der logischste Name, zumal auf der Schriftrolle, in der er sie aufbewahrt auch Sasori steht.--DasallmächtigeJ 09:07, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sinnvoller wäre es, diesen Artikel zu löschen und das ganze bei Sasori selbst reinzuschreiben, schließlich ist ja die Puppe, die Kankuro hat, immer noch Sasori selbst, nur ohne Herz und verändert.°Aizen° 16:33, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja, die umbenennung in "Sasori (Puppe)" oder sowas passt genau. sowas bei nur bei sasori reinzuschreiben ist nicht ganz korrekt, denn es ist nunmal eine puppe. egal ob sie aus sasoris körper gemacht wurde oder nicht, sasori selbst war sie nicht mehr, nur eine puppe. johnny/ジョニー 17:27, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC)